


Awkward in Front of a Pretty Blonde

by NYCghost



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 02:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYCghost/pseuds/NYCghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a little drabble my friend asked me to write.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Awkward in Front of a Pretty Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble my friend asked me to write.

This was Wanda’s first day at her new high school in a new country. It also didn’t help that it was in the middle of a semester and her twin brother ran off to sign up for the track team. Wanda adjusted her scarlet headband, trying to calm her anxiety. 

That’s when she ran into somebody, all the stuff she was carrying in her arms falling down. 

“Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention this is completely my fault,” Wanda said, frantically gathering her notebooks and pens. 

“Hey, no need to apologize. It happens to everyone,” a heavy Bostonian accent said. The girl that Wanda had bumped into helped Wanda with her one of her notebooks, placing it in her hand. When Wanda looked up, she was a little taken aback by the pretty was staring back at her, choppy blonde hair framing her face. 

“I haven’t seen you around here before, are you new?” the beautiful blonde asked.

“Yes, my twin brother and I just moved here from Transia,” Wanda said, turning not to sound flustered.

“Welcome to Stanley High, then. I’m Carol Danvers,” the blonde said, enthusiastically putting a hand out for Wanda to shake. Wanda took Carol’s hand and may have held her hand a half a second longer than normal. 

“I’m Wanda. Maximoff. Wanda Maximoff,” Wanda stated. The two girls began to walk together, Carol looking at Wanda’s schedule. 

“Hey, looks like we have three classes together,” Carol said, pointing at the pink piece of paper. “We have a class together next. Chemistry with Dr. Strange. I can show you around school after. What you say?” Carol asked.

“That would be wonderful! Thank you so much,” Wanda spoke. 

The pair walked into Chemistry. Carol insisted on Wanda sitting with her and Carol’s two friends, Janet and Jessica. 

The school year wasn’t going to be so bad for Wanda after all.


End file.
